


【抹布宅/RF/ABO】变形记

by Walterrr



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walterrr/pseuds/Walterrr
Summary: 桌子上放着一本卡夫卡的《变形记》。离开之前，他回头看了一眼。是的，从那之后他即将被击垮，以一种全新的视角，去看待身边的一切。513之后，假如他们失败了，宅被德西玛抓去做性奴。
Relationships: Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks, Harold Finch/John Greer, Harold Finch/John Reese, Harold Finch/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	【抹布宅/RF/ABO】变形记

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点很多  
> 抹布宅，只有感情线是RF  
> 轮奸，强奸，变性手术，abo  
> 快跑

变形记

哈罗德躺着。手术前他醒过一次，又立刻陷入了昏迷。他的担架车滑过一行灯管，一盏，两盏，三盏，灯光忽明忽灭，就像他不太清明的头脑。"如果早点加入，我们就没必要对你动手了，芬奇先生。"德西玛的人曾经对他说，"但是你的小分队让我们伤透了脑筋。记住了，现在你是俘虏。你们失败了。"他们失败了，这个念头就像屋檐下的雨珠，有时会划过他的脑海。哈罗德·芬奇记不清这场噩梦的细节。等他醒来时，一种比疼痛更可怕的异样感攫住了他。  
他发现周围的任何声音都大到难以忍受。他发现自己可以分辨出诊疗室里的每一种气味。他发现凌晨的阳光白得刺眼。他发现周围的空气不再纯粹。哈罗德第一次见识到信息素，就像一个孩子第一次接受性教育，他战战兢兢地意识到，对他而言，世界已经改变了。  
他闻到的第一种信息素来自床边的看守。那男人三十岁出头，肤色黝黑，下巴线条粗犷，身上的信息素是火药味。哈罗德躺在床上，伸手遮住探进天花板的阳光，在满屋子的呛人味道里微微颤抖着。"我希望知道你们打算把我送到哪去。"他嗫嚅着。  
"你哪也不会去。"男人说，"直到你学会向我们下跪。"  
哈罗德慢慢地翻身，用手护住自己的后颈。他选择性忽略了这句话。"刚刚发生过什么吗?"  
"什么都没有发生。"男人回答。  
"我的确闻到了火药味。"哈罗德说。  
"那是我的信息素。"男人笑了，"想起来了，格里尔先生说过你曾经是个beta。那么，欢迎来到omega的世界，芬奇先生。"  
浓烈的硫磺味忽然袭来，哈罗德手足无措。他能感觉到小腹在燃烧，病号裤被什么东西打湿，然后凉凉地贴在身上。他突然明白了那是什么。男人离开后，他绝望地试图擦干臀缝，抽光了一整包纸巾，但是无济于事。除了alpha的阴茎，没有任何东西能阻止他湿得一塌糊涂。哈罗德·芬奇活了五十多年，第一次产生了想要自杀的念头。  
但他没有死，因为德西玛不会允许这件事发生。手术结束的第七天，他被带到格里尔的会客厅。"这是我的会客厅，芬奇先生。"格里尔是这么说的，但与其如此，哈罗德更愿意称之为监禁室。一盏白炽灯照亮了格里尔的椅子，他的面前放着一张小小的折叠桌，一杯煎绿茶热气蒸腾。"像在自己家里一样就好，哈罗德。还习惯omega的生理特征吗？"他举起茶杯，淡淡的麝香开始向周身弥漫。"我知道，你还没能找到自己的新定位。毕竟你曾经是怎样一个人啊，亿万富翁，偏执狂，人工智能之父。我多么欣赏你，芬奇先生，如果你是自愿加入的，恐怕依然能平平稳稳地做你的Beta，甚至，如果你愿意，Alpha……"  
被信息素侵入的一瞬间，哈罗德就已经腿软了，不过他依然坚持了一会儿。格里尔嗯了一声，冲他点了点头。"我敬佩你，芬奇先生。"他说。接着几双有力的手搭在哈罗德的肩上，他最后跪趴在地。格里尔铮亮的皮鞋在桌子下方随意交叠着，身后的打手正对他虎视眈眈。想到这儿，他发现自己的屁股湿得更厉害了。  
"让他认识一下自己的新身份，先生们。"  
他的脸被踩在地上，屁股则被高高托起，一双手绕到他身前，解开了腰带。另一双手按压着穴口，隔着湿透的内裤用手指去操他。一根阴茎插进来时，哈罗德紧张得不敢说话，疼痛如同狂潮，他从未感觉自己离死亡如此之近。就算是很多年前，他也没有和任何男人上过床。他是一个老而残疾的beta。约翰·里瑟喜欢过他，但他们依然没有上床。第二根阴茎加入时，哈罗德依稀想到自己还不知道约翰的信息素是什么味道。他在身边时，哈罗德闻不到他的气息；等到他有了这个能力，约翰已经离开了。  
他仅剩的价值就是臣服于别人的信息素。  
德西玛的人喊他奴隶。试着去习惯这个吧，芬奇先生，格里尔对他说，先从一个漂亮的口活开始，对你智慧的大脑来说不算什么难事。哈罗德花了三天时间去适应口腔里的腥臭味，期间少不了几次挨打，接下来的过程久仿佛被按下了快进键。第四天，他学会了如何用嘴唇取悦蜂拥而上的德西玛员工，秘诀就在于收起自己的牙齿；第五天上午，他学会了凹下脸颊去吸自己嘴里的阴茎；当天下午，他又学会了深喉；最后是吞下所有精液。他不能逃避，因此把这当作是获取知识的过程。他学习取悦他的主人们就像学习侵入电脑服务器，他惊人的才华在这方面得到了展示。一天，当哈罗德颤巍巍地舔吻一个男员工的阴茎时，路过的格里尔往他的裤兜里塞了一块糖。麝香味从四面八方涌来，他的手擦过哈罗德的胯部，哈罗德发现自己浑身战栗。  
“多么完美的宠物，芬奇先生，很高兴看到你迅速找到了自己的定位。”格里尔笑得很假，“算是给你的奖励。享受它吧。”  
他离开后，男人的阴茎抽离了哈罗德的嘴巴。在他作出任何判断之前，精液洒了哈罗德一脸，从他的镜框上滑落，滴在嘴角。一只青筋暴起的手掐住了他的双颊，哈罗德望着他。  
“你发情了，”男人甩着脑袋，“该死的。你为什么发情了？——过来，你这公共厕所，让我操你。”  
他的大脑在听到这个词时停滞了一会儿。公共厕所？这就是他沦为俘虏之后的新称谓？不是芬奇先生或是其他东部鸟类，也不是惠斯勒教授，更不是有人至死追寻有人恨得牙痒痒的人工智能之父。对了，现在这些东西都不存在了。他被按在地上时这么想。男人在他身后低吼，哈罗德望着地上滑离了很远的黑框眼镜，感觉自己是个即将被勒死的人。他的旧伤隐隐作痛，后穴被彻底撑开的痛苦随即淹没了一切。快感像暴雨中突然亮起的灯塔，他注意到自己的屁股变得湿湿嗒嗒，痛苦不再令人难以忍受，剩下的只有omega特有的被征服的欲望。他为自己这样的身体感到恶心，就像曾经的他为自己摇摇晃晃的身躯而自卑。  
“不。”他说，摇摇晃晃地拼凑出这个音节。“拜托不要……”  
“你胡说什么，芬奇先生？”男人回答，“你还认为自己是那个——啊——能叱咤风云、扰的我们不得安宁的哈罗德·芬奇吗？”  
仿佛被打开了某个开关，他睁大了眼，尖叫声迸出张开的嘴巴。那段时间，哈罗德的确想过喊哑自己的嗓子，这也好过被本能驱使着呻吟，他不愿意听到自己的声音。“操你。”身后的男人骂了一句。他开始用一根阴茎和两根手指折磨哈罗德，直到痛感抽离了他的身躯。  
最后他只能跪下，凝视着天花板上的污渍忽远忽近。  
乔治，请你把他变成一个真正的omega，一个性奴。格里尔的声音从远方飘过来，哈罗德闭上了眼睛。  
那之后他不再光顾格里尔的会客厅。他被蒙上眼睛，反铐双手，推搡进一间没有窗户的屋子。墙皮发潮剥落，空气中弥漫着湿润的霉味，哈罗德在那里度过了一整天。刚刚被撒玛利亚人的一发子弹打穿肺叶时，他感到难以置信，害怕得说不出话来。可如今他就只是坐在那里，一位一位地默背圆周率。在其他人看来，他依然是那个骄傲敏感的哈罗德·芬奇，只有他自己知道，有什么东西已经发生了变化。  
你已经是穷途末路了，芬奇先生，难道你以为背几位圆周率就能让事情变得有所不同吗？第一个走进来的人说。他背着走廊的灯光，看上去身形瘦长。哈罗德垂下头，寻找着向他飘来的声音。  
“噢不，恐怕你理解错了，我无意如此。”他说。  
“别和我废话。”男人命令道。“转过身去。”  
哈罗德照做了，这件事比任何人想象中都要来得容易。男人掐着他的腰时，他条件反射地握住了男人的手腕，只一下就松开了。尽管在颤抖，他依然容忍着身体里那个结，还有叹息过后的滚烫的精液。后来男人离开了，过了几分钟是下一个，然后又一个。手术只能带给他一条红肿发炎的阴道，但是没有子宫，第三个男人抽出阴茎时，一股白浊涌出后穴，滴滴答答地在低凹处汇成一小片。他伏在地上，除了后穴阖张，没有别的反应。  
“这么快就放弃了？”男人骂道。“关你一天就服软了？起来，老婊子，叫出来，哭出来。”  
然而，没有人知道的是，在那个下午，哈罗德·芬奇早已凭借敏锐的洞察力作出了抉择。他独自蜷缩在屋子里，忍受着从四面八方挤压过来的Alpha信息素，它们锐利如刀，哈罗德感觉自己在燃烧。他像是一滩白水，随波逐流，染上其他味道，最后变得污浊。没有alpha的侵略时，信息素是一种攻击，他躺在潮湿的水泥地上，抽噎着试图抓住身边的任何一样东西。被焊在地上的桌腿，绳子，面包碎，污水。当信息素随着通风扇的嗡嗡声渐渐散去，他得以喘息，通过精密的计算，最后发现自己毫无希望可言。  
他曾经看着约翰·里瑟藏身的大楼坍塌，知道他们失败了，一切都没有挽回的机会。他不像约翰。他不擅长反抗。他清楚自己没有出路。他知道最好的方式就是心不在焉地面对这一切。是的，哈罗德知道自己能做到这一点，忍受性交和忍受痛苦之间并没有本质的区别。假如他能把omega的烙印当作是痼疾的一种，在德西玛的手下活下去并不是一件难事。  
当他被不同的男人轮番贯穿时，哈罗德就去想象死去的约翰·里瑟。他把这当做一种赎罪，一种让其他人付出了生命代价的赎罪。  
这种想法让他在那间屋子里又度过了三天。其间他一直被蒙着眼，只能通过脚步声、按在他腰上的手的触感和信息素的味道来判断自己性交的对象。十三个人，他认为，这就是德西玛三天之内派来强奸他的人数。  
最开始，他们喜欢把他逼进角落，享受着哈罗德·芬奇惊慌失措的喘息，然后用alpha的天生优势征服这个新来的omega。  
“请告诉格里尔先生，”第二个男人插入时，哈罗德还想过讨价还价。最终的价码并不重要，他只是感觉自己有必要让坐在真皮沙发的格里尔知道。他伏在地上，尽量抬高自己的屁股。由于情液的润滑，他一时感觉不到疼痛。“这样做根本无益于让我变成真正的omega。”  
“等着吧，芬奇先生。等到第三天，你就不会这么说了。”男人回答。  
到了第三天，事情确实发生了变化。他不再出言反抗，表现得甚至有些热情。如果强奸他的男人希望他叫，那他就叫，希望他安静他就只是小声啜泣。其他男人以为他已经屈服了，他们告诉格里尔，哈罗德·芬奇已经甘愿成为性奴。  
“我不这么认为。”格里尔晃着脑袋。他锐利的蓝眼睛在皱纹后一闪而过。“让芬奇先生来见我。”  
哈罗德走进会客厅时，脚跛得更厉害了。格里尔拉开椅子，给他留了一个座位。会客厅位于顶楼，巨大的落地窗，白炽灯般的太阳，靠墙的浴缸里养着金鱼。  
“请坐。”格里尔说。  
哈罗德拘谨地坐下，有人替他脱下西装外套，挂在衣架上。他刚刚离开上一个男人的阴茎，腿脚酸痛，甚至夹着一屁股精液，但依然坐得笔直。一瞬间，他有种错觉，好像时间回到了一切毁灭之前，那时他和格蕾丝擦肩而过，在同样的一栋高楼上进行着关乎世界行进方向的谈判。  
“我请你到这儿来，是因为注意到你似乎在耍什么小聪明，芬奇先生。”格里尔支起下巴，眼睛里跳动着狡黠的光。哈罗德正襟危坐，平静地望着格里尔。他的信息素从身边升起，淡淡的檀香，像雾霭一样蒙住了他。  
“我已经按照你们说的去做了，格里尔先生。”他回答。  
“不，不不不。”格里尔笑了。“你没有，至少没有完全做到成为一个omega。”他向前倾身，越过长桌，点了点哈罗德的胸口。“这里。在你心里，你还是一个beta。”  
“这需要时间。”哈罗德面不改色。  
“这需要别的东西。”格里尔说。“你一直以为约翰·里瑟死了，是不是？”他转身，面对着其中一扇落地窗。阳光在高处闪耀，从那里能看到路面上不息的车流。他随手向下一指。“这座城市里有九百万人，每个人都有自己的生活。这些人，相关或者不相关，最终联成了一张网。每天都有人加入他们的生活，也有人离开。你以为你们的故事还没有终结，是吧？因为他从来没有给过你一个答案？”  
“我不明白你想说什么。”哈罗德说。  
“你比我们之中的任何一个人都明白。”格里尔说。他冲着那扇窗户拍了拍手，像一个父亲冲着骄傲的孩子打招呼。“来吧，撒玛利亚人，请告诉尊敬的芬奇先生，约翰·里瑟在哪。”  
撒玛利亚人 上线  
正在搜寻  
目标：约翰·里瑟  
一串红字，一张纽约市卫星照片，跳动的时间轴，定位，放大。  
约翰比看上去老了十岁。他的头发已经变得斑白，皮肤开始松弛，笑起来时眼角的纹路更深更多。但他的绿眼睛依然漂亮，在高高的眉骨之下显得深邃。他正抱着一袋面包，路过一家花店。他走路时看上去依然像个军人，一个退伍老兵。他的前臂上有伤疤，永远无法被填平的沟壑。  
花店里站着一个女孩。她年纪稍小，有着火一般的红发。约翰矮着身子走进花店，把手里的面包递给了她。  
画面被切回撒玛利亚人冷白色的首页，会客厅里，一盏闪着红灯的监视器冷酷地凝视着。  
“这个女孩叫萨拉，”格里尔说，“他以为你死了。他一度想要寻死。萨拉救了他，让他在花店做保安。”  
“好故事。”哈罗德点头。  
“不管你信不信，芬奇先生，”格里尔说，“约翰·里瑟要把你从他的生活网中剔除，就像当初因为你，杰西卡也离开了他的生活。”  
“你不能把这两件事放在一起类比，格里尔先生，你知道它们没有可比性。”  
“可是事情就是这么发生了，有时候生活不讲逻辑。”  
哈罗德握紧了拳。最后他松开，向后倒在了椅背里。  
“请问，你想从我这儿得到什么？”他说。  
“难道我们不能坐下来好好谈谈吗？”格里尔反问道。“就当作我只是想和你谈谈心吧，芬奇先生。你是聪明人，我就直说了，我随时可以告诉约翰·里瑟，关于在你身上发生的一切。他会放弃自己的工作和爱人，拼死来救你，最后死在我们的枪下吗？”  
哈罗德张了张嘴。他全都明白了，连自己的回答也是被格里尔预设的。  
“里瑟先生绝不能再被牵连进这件事里来。”可是他依然这么说了。  
“那就收心吧，哈罗德。”格里尔回答。  
他首先离开了会客厅，留哈罗德一个人坐在桌子前。四个德西玛的员工围在哈罗德的身边，被越来越浓的檀香味弄得头昏脑涨，脸颊发红。  
那一会儿，哈罗德下了某种决心。他告诉自己，就算那个人不是约翰·里瑟，他也不会让任何一个普通人为了自己这条残破的生命冒险。那一会儿，他真的把自己说服了，他把自己广博的爱同对约翰·里瑟的私心弄混了。他甘心成为奴隶，是为了世界上不会再有任何一个人为他受伤，是为了他自己的赎罪。  
撒玛利亚人的屏幕熄灭了，呈现在眼前的又是那道窗户。他打着颤站起来，披上外套，走到窗前。在秋日的晴空下，无数条道路彼此交错，宛若河水的支流汇成一条。如果在一楼，他就能听到喇叭声，交谈声，车轮声，一切代表日常生活的声音。但哈罗德离那些声音太远，他已经听不见了。  
桌子上放着一本卡夫卡的《变形记》。离开之前，他回头看了一眼。是的，从那之后他即将被击垮，以一种全新的视角，去看待身边的一切。


End file.
